MONSTA X
| sns = }} MONSTA X (몬스타엑스) is a six-member boy group under Starship Entertainment. Formed through the survival show NO.MERCY, they originally debuted as a seven-member group on May 14, 2015 with the mini album Trespass. History '2019: ''Take.2 We Are Here, international activities, Follow : Find You, Wonho's departure' On January 20, it was reported that MONSTA X were preparing for comeback in February.Soompi: MONSTA X To Reportedly Make February Comeback Starship confirmed the news on the 30th after announcing the group would appear on ''Idol Room ahead of promotions.Soompi: MONSTA X To Return To “Idol Room” for Upcoming Comeback That same day, MONSTA X released a teaser video for their upcoming album titled Take.2 We Are Here to be released on February 18.Soompi: MONSTA X Announces “We Are Here” As They Kick Off Teasers For Comeback The group released their fifth Japanese single "Shoot Out" on March 27. This was followed by their sixth single "Alligator" on June 12 and second Japanese album Phenomenon on August 21. MONSTA X began their third world tour 'We Are Here' in Seoul on April 13. The tour concluded on September 4 following 23 shows in 20 cities.Allkpop: After 23 shows, MONSTA X successfully finishes their ‘WE ARE HERE’ world tour! The group released their seventh mini album Follow : Find You on October 28. On October 31, Starship announced Wonho's departure from MONSTA X as he wish to not cause trouble to the group following recent allegations surrounding him. Starship will continue to take legal action against the malicious claims.Soompi: [Breaking Wonho Leaves MONSTA X] Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * The Clan Part 2.5 Beautiful (2017) * Take.1 Are You There? (2018) * Take.2 We Are Here (2019) Mini albums * Trespass (2015) * Rush (2015) ** Hero (2015) * The Clan Part.1 Lost (2016) * The Clan Part.2 Guilty (2016) * The Code (2017) * The Connect : Dejavu (2018) * Follow : Find You (2019) Digital singles * "Ex Girl" (2016) * "Newton" (2017) * "Lonely Christmas" (2017) OSTs * "Orange Marmalade OST Part 2" (2015) * "Shopping King Louie OST Part 7" (2016) * "Hello Mr. Right OST" (2017) * "Puppy Day (with TTG) OST" (2019) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Piece (2018) * Phenomenon (2019) Singles * "Hero" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "Spotlight" (2018) * "Livin' It Up" (2018) * "Shoot Out" (2019) * "Alligator" (2019) * "X-Phenomenon" (2019) 'English' Studio albums * All About Luv (2020) Digital singles * "Shoot Out" (2018) * "Who Do U Love?" (2019) * "Love U" (2019) * "Someone's Someone" (2019) * "Middle of the Night" (2019) Collaborations * "Play It Cool" (2019) Filmography Animations * We Bare Bears (Cartoon Network, 2019) - cameo Concerts * MONSTA X The First Live 'X-Clan Origins' (2016) Japan tours * MONSTA X Japan 1st Live Tour 2018 "Piece" (2018) World tours * MONSTA X The First World Tour 'Beautiful' (2017) * 2018 MONSTA X World Tour 'The Connect' (2018) * 2019 MONSTA X World Tour 'We Are Here' (2019) Fanmeetings * 1st Picnic in Monbebe World (2016) Endorsements * LITMUS (2016–present) * Great Ocean (2017) * Kappa (2017) * TONYMOLY (2018–present) * Doota Duty Free (2019–present) Awards and nominations Gallery MONSTAX Rush group 2015.png|''Rush'' MONSTA X Hero group photo.png|''Hero'' MONSTA X The Clan Part 1 Lost group.png|''The Clan 2.5 Part.1 Lost'' MONSTA_X_The_Clan_Part_2_Guilty_promotional_photo.png|''The Clan Part.2 Guilty'' MONSTA X The Clan Part 2.5 Beautiful group photo.png|''The Clan Part 2.5 Beautiful'' MONSTA X Shine Forever group promo photo.png|''Shine Forever'' MONSTA X The Code group photo.png|''The Code'' MONSTA X The Connect Dejavu group promo photo.png|''The Connect : Dejavu'' MONSTA X Take.1 Are You There group promo photo.png|''Take.1 Are You There?'' MONSTA X We Are Here group concept photo 1.png|''Take.2 We Are Here'' (1) MONSTA X We Are Here group concept photo 2.png|''Take.2 We Are Here'' (2) Monsta X We Are Here group concept photo 3.png|''Take.2 We Are Here'' (3) Monsta X We Are Here group concept photo 4.png|''Take.2 We Are Here'' (4) MONSTA X Shoot Out JP single promotional photo.png|"Shoot Out" MONSTA X Alligator promotional photo.png|"Alligator" MONSTA X Phenomenon promotional photo.png|''Phenomenon'' MONSTA X Follow Find You group concept photo 2.png|''Follow : Find You'' (1) MONSTA X Follow Find You group concept photo 3.png|''Follow : Find You'' (2) MONSTA X Follow Find You group concept photo 4.png|''Follow : Find You'' (3) References Official links * Website: Korean / Japanese * Fancafe * Facebook * TikTok * Twitter: Korean / Japanese * Weibo Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2015 debuts Category:Starship Entertainment Category:MONSTA X